Яхве
| Команда = | Партнёры = Юграм Хашвальт | База = Варвельт | Бывшее место работы = | Бывшая должность = | Бывшая команда = | Бывшие партнёры = | Бывшая база = Зильберн | Родственники = Король душ (отец) | Образование = | Духовное оружие = Меч | Основной навык = Дарование части своей души | Дебют в манге = Глава 484 (Том 55) | Дебют в аниме = | Дебют в видеоигре = | Японский голос = | Русский голос = | Английский голос = | Испанский голос = }} — кайзер Ванденрейха, сын Короля душ и . Его подчинённые обычно называют его просто . Он носит букву «A» — «The Almighty». Внешность ]] Яхве — высокий мужчина с вытянутым лицом, широким подбородком и выраженными скулами. У него длинные чёрные волосы, достигающие низа спины, и красно-коричневые глаза под тонкими бровями. Он носит аккуратные бакенбарды, переходящие в усы; в остальном же он чисто выбрит. Он обычно одет в белую двубортную шинель с большими манжетами и отворотами, украшенными пуговицами, белые штаны и сапоги. Поверх этого он носит оборванный чёрный плащ до пят с красной лентой в районе шеи, закреплённый слева одной большой пуговицей. , цветная страница Во время второго нападения Ванденрейха на Общество душ, его чёрный плащ сменяется белым. Как заметил Оэцу Нимайя, воплощение сил квинси Ичиго выглядит точно так же, как Яхве тысячу лет тому назад; точно так же, банкай воплощения похож на Яхве-подростка. После поглощения Мимихаги, Яхве получает чёрный узор из глаз на левой стороне лица и на груди. Кроме того, цвета его левого глаза инвертируются. После полного поглощения Короля душ, Яхве получает темную маску из глаз, которая охватывает верхнюю половину его лица, из которой начинает постоянно сочиться тьма. Характер Яхве считается любителем мира, который ненавидит конфликты и уверен, что битвы, мучительные по определению, нужно прекращать как можно быстрее. Он очень уважал старый Готей 13, так как они были синигами, которые внушали страх. Яхве особенно восхищался Генрюусаем Шигекуни Ямамото, которого он называл демоном, готовым обратить в пепел даже своих подчиненных. Он презирает такие духовные ценности как честь и справедливость, потому что считает, что именно из-за них Готей 13 стал так слаб за его тысячелетнее отсутствие. . Он презирает ложь и не даёт никаких ложных надежд штернриттерам по поводу смысла их существования. К своим подчиненным и другим квинси Яхве относится по-разному. Он очень любит некоторых из них, называет их своими сыновьями. И прикладывает большие усилия для вербовки таких людей в свою империю. Яхве может выражать благодарность, например, он благодарит Ройда Ллойда за его тяжелую работу и самопожертвование для выполнения самоубийственной миссии. Перед своими подчинёнными Яхве непреклонен в своём неодобрении конфликтов, готов остановить их, даже если для этого ему потребуются самые жёсткие методы. Он не скрывает своё презрение к арранкарам, он может безжалостно мучить или даже убивать их, даже самых преданных, особенно если считает, что они уже выполнили своё дело. Яхве безжалостно отобрал способности у гемиштов, нечистокровных квинси, в результате чего практически все они погибают. Ямамото утверждает, что такое пренебрежение распространяется на всех его подчиненных, вне зависимости от их ранга, расы и близости к императору, которой они якобы обладали. Яхве называет себя и штернриттеров товарищами, готовыми помочь друг другу в тяжёлой ситуации, даже если для этого придётся пожертвовать своей жизнью. Он использует Аусвелен, чтобы забрать силы квинси, оставленных позади, и возродить с их помощью свою элитную гвардию. История thumb|190px|Яхве в детстве Когда Яхве родился, он был лишён практически всех чувств — был слеп, глух, нем, не мог передвигаться. Единственное, что не давало ему умереть, — это осознание того, что он всё-таки сможет выжить. Люди, которые прикасались к нему, избавлялись от своих страданий или недостатков: малодушные находили в себе смелость, утерянные конечности отрастали, тяжелейшие болезни отступали, — благодаря чему вокруг него всегда были те, кто возился с ним. Всё дело в его способности даровать часть своей души другим людям, что компенсировало недостатки их душ. Несмотря на то, что те, кто касался Яхве, жили недолго, люди собирались вокруг него. Подаренные частицы впитывали в себя всё, что человек накапливал за всю жизнь в себе, — таланты, опыт, знания, — а затем, когда человек умирал, частичка души возвращались к Яхве, передавая ему всё это. Постепенно это начало восстанавливать его тело. Когда ребёнок обрёл слух, он услышал, что люди называют его необычным именем. Он знал, что это имя бога, в которого верили эти люди, но тем не менее, он решил, что оно будет его собственным — Яхве. Став старше, он научился передавать части своей души ещё более эффективным образом — выжигая в душе человека начальную букву той силы, которую он хотел даровать. Для этого человек должен выпить немного крови Яхве. Яхве не может обойтись без раздачи частей своей души и последующим их поглощением после смерти носителей — иначе он рискует вернуться к своему состоянию слепоглухонемого, парализованного инвалида. When Bazz-B and Jugram Haschwalth were children, Yhwach began using his power to conquer the northern lands where their village and forest were located, both of which he burned down; this conquered territory became known as the . Five years later, he informed Zeidritz that he wished to create a new army. When Zeidritz pointed out how they had conquered all the nearby countries, Yhwach stated they had not yet conquered Soul Society before revealing that he intended to create an army called the Sternritter for this purpose.Bleach manga; Chapter 631, pages 13 & 16-17 Eventually, Yhwach sent out two of his personal guards, Hubert and Algora, to inform nearby villages of the formation of the Sternritter. While Bazz-B was confronting Hubert, Yhwach arrived and pinned almost everyone present to the ground with his Reiatsu. Declaring his intention to find a right-hand man, Yhwach selected Haschwalth, whom he recognized as his other half.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 5-6 & 14-17 Yhwach declared that Haschwalth would join the Sternritter before preparing to leave. However, when Haschwalth claimed that Bazz-B would be a better right-hand man to him, Yhwach noted that this was just as he had foreseen before revealing that Haschwalth shared his ability to grant powers to others. After explaining how this was the catalyst behind Bazz-B's prodigal powers, Yhwach told Haschwalth that he needed the latter at his side before being defended from Bazz-B's Heilig Pfeil by Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, pages 1-16 thumb|left|190px|Яхве возрождается при помощи Аусвелена Яхве — прародитель, общий предок всех квинси.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 9-11 Он их король и его кровь течёт в каждом Квинси.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 9-11 В какой-то момент его жизни, он получил шрифт «A». Примерно тысячу лет назад, при неизвестных обстоятельствах, Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото не смог убить Яхве. Примерно или как раз в это время он узнал о способностях банкая Ямамото, Занка но Тачи. Судя по всему, после битвы он и потерял свои силы. Легенды квинси рассказывают о нём как о «заточённом короле», который через девятьсот лет вернётся к жизни, через ещё девяносто — вернёт свой разум и ещё через девять — свою силу. Чтобы сделать последнее, Яхве устроил Аусвелен — «священный отбор» — и забрал себе силы нечистокровных квинси. В частности, это стало причиной смерти Канаэ Катагири, которая и без того была больна, и Масаки Куросаки, которая в тот момент сражалась с Великим удильщиком. Все «нечистые» квинси были убиты, за исключением Урюу Исиды. Яхве говорит, что у этой легенды (которая называется ) есть продолжение: ещё через девять дней «заточённый король» вернёт себе свой мир. Когда серьёзно раненный Эс Нодт лежал в больнице, Яхве навестил его и дал ему силу. Через некоторое время после поражения Сосуке Айзена Ванденрейх вторгся в Уэко Мундо. Яхве лично победил его правителя — Тию Харрибел — и взял её в плен. В результате, Ванденрейх захватил Уэко Мундо, что, по словам самого Яхве, стало одним из краеугольных камней в захвате Общества душ. Оборудование thumb|190px|Крест квинси Яхве Крест квинси: Яхве носит с собой пятиконечный крест квинси, представляющий собой медаль, на которой выгравировано несколько звёзд и, собственно, крест. С медали свисает полосатая лента. Она прикреплена к шинели на груди, то есть, обычно скрыта под плащом. Медальон: У Яхве есть крупный, размером с ладонь, медальон с символом Ванденрейха с обеих сторон. С помощью этого устройства можно украсть у синигами банкай (если он высвобожден в данный момент и находится близко). С его помощью Яхве забрал себе банкай Генрюусая Шигекуни Ямамото, Занка но Тачи. Силы и способности : Яхве родился с уникальной способностью: даровать часть своей души другому человеку при прикосновении.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 2 С её помощью он наращивает свою силу: дарит человеку способность, даёт её развить, а потом забирает её себе после смерти человека.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, page 11 *'Исцеление': Когда Яхве дарует частицу своей души другому человеку, раны, которые душа человека не могла залечить, наконец, исцеляются. Его способность может исцелять физические, умственные, духовные болезни тех, кто коснулся Яхве. Хотя раны и заживали, все знания, таланты и навыки человека всасывались дарованной частицей души Яхве. Однако те, кто был исцелён таким способом, не жили долго: мало кто проживал хотя бы пару лет. После смерти носителя частица души возвращалась к Яхве. Благодаря этому Яхве постепенно обрёл зрение, подвижность, слух и осязание. Яхве не может обойтись без раздачи частей своей души и последующим их поглощением после смерти носителей — иначе он рискует вернуться к своему состоянию слепоглухонемого, парализованного инвалида. *'Power Bestowal (via Letter Empowerment)': Хотя все Квинси могут собирать духовные частицы из окружения, делая их своими, Яхве является единственным Квинси, способным на обратное: он может делить свою душу с другими. Также, он обнаружил гораздо более мощный способ распространение своей души: выжигая начальныю букву той силы, которую он хочет передать душе человека, даруя гараздо более мощную и глубокую часть своей души и, следовательно, большую силу. Для этого человек должен выпить пиалу крови Яхве.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, pages 11-12 *'Soul Absorption': Yhwach can forcibly retake the soul fragments of his soul that he has shared out.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 3 The only time that Yhwach can return to being the Father of the Quincy and gather his strength is in his sleep. None can be permitted to disturb him while he rests. If he does not continue to absorb souls, he will eventually revert to his original state, completely deprived of his senses once more.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 8 :*'Enhanced Condition & Longevity': Каждый раз возвращая частицы своей души, он становится более сильным и продлевает свою жизнь.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 15 ]] :Аусвелен: После 990 лет заключения, Яхве использовал эту способность, чтобы восстановить свои потерянные силы. После отбора квинси, которых он посчитал нечистыми, Яхве забрал их силы себе, что часто приводило к смерти квинси. Яхве может использовать эту способность, чтобы возродить павших квинси, забрав силы и жизнь других квинси, что он и делает, возрождая свою Элитную гвардию. Upon Yhwach's activation of this ability, his targets are engulfed in massive columns of light. Even being near the columns of light is enough to strip a Quincy of their power.Bleach manga; Chapter 603, page 17 Аусвелен является способностью, которая перераспределяет силы и способности. Силы тех квинси, которых Яхве посчитал бесполезными, собираются и перераспределяются для квинси, которые в них нуждаются. В случае с Шутцштаффелем возрождённые квинси стали даже сильнее, чем прежде. Как сказал Хашвальт, Аусвелен — это не перенос духовных частиц, а перенос самих сил квинси, поэтому никакая преграда или барьер не могут этому помешать.Bleach manga 604, pages 9-10 *'Восстановление своих сил': Если физические или духовные способности Яхве будут снижены его противником, он легко может восстановить их. Когда Ичибей Хьёсубе лишил его способности говорить, Яхве вернул себе голос, ранив своими пальцы себе горло, позволив духовным частицам проникнуть туда. Когда запечатанный Занпакто Ичибея (Ичимонджи) урезал имя и, соответственно, силу Яхве надвое,Bleach manga; Chapter 606, pages 13-17 тот восстановил их, призвав и поглотив множество нитей из духовных частиц, на которых были написаны латинские буквы.Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 2-3 ]] :* : Яхве призывает пять энергетических шаров в воздухе вокруг цели, которые стреляют концентрированными лучами энергии в цель, образуя огромный Цайхен квинси. Эти лучи забирают силы цели и отдают их Яхве.Bleach manga; Chapter 608, pages 12-14 :*'Reiatsu Infusion': Yhwach can transfer his Reiatsu to others through contact with a object he has infused his Reiatsu into. If a Quincy receives some of his Reiatsu, their Quincy blood forces them to attack the Soul King if he is nearby because the king "cannot be forgiven";Bleach manga; Chapter 615, pages 6-7 this is visually represented by Blut Vene veins spreading across the part of the user's body where they received Yhwach's Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 614, page 15 [[Файл:Гл610с16 Глаза Яхве.png|thumb|190px|Всевидящие глаза Яхве во время использования The Almighty]] : Когда Яхве активирует The Almighty его радужки раздваиваются.Bleach manga; Chapter 609, page 12 До момента использования этой способности в бою с Ичибеем Хьёсубе, Яхве сражался «с закрытыми глазами», так как он не мог использовать эту способность в течение 9 лет восстановления своей мощи, потому что тогда он мог бы потерять контроль над ней и отнять все силы штернриттеров. С активацией этой способности, Яхве вернул свою полную силу. Также у него появилось по третьей радужке в каждом глазу после уничтожения Убийственной усыпальницы нереинкарнации Ичибея.Bleach manga; Chapter 610, pages 15-16 * Всеведение: Яхве может увидеть всё, что происходит в настоящий момент, и всё, что произойдёт в будущем. Тем не менее, Яхве не предвидел действия Мимихаги, правой руки Короля душ. :*'Знание сил': Любая сила, о которой он знает, становится его союзником.Bleach manga; Chapter 610, page 7 ::*'Иммунитет': То, о чём Яхве знает, не может причинить ему вреда. Управление духовными частицами: Будучи квинси, Яхве может собирать духовные частицы и создавать из них разные предметы. Он может создать себе трон и расщепить его обратно; также он создавал себе лестницу, чтобы подняться на верхние уровни зала. :Мастер Хиренкьяку: После уничтожения бараков Первого отряда, Яхве переместился на огромное расстояние и оказался за спиной Ямамото, не будучи обнаруженным.Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 5-6 Он превосходил Ичиго Куросаки, в то время как тот использовал свой Банкай, Тенса Зангетсу.Bleach manga; Chapter 514 :Блют — техника квинси, при которой по кровеносным сосудам пускаются духовные частицы, что придаёт нечеловеческие защитные и атакующие способности. Но, несмотря на большую опасность, которую блют представляет для противника, у него есть один большой недостаток: для защитного и атакующего варианта используются различные духовные частицы, что делает невозможным их одновременное применение. :*'Блют Вене': Защитный вариант блюта. С помощью этой техники Яхве не получил и царапины от Гетсуги Теншоу Ичиго Куросаки в банкае. ::*'Блют Вене Анхабен': Яхве выпускает Блют Вене, который выходит за пределы своего тела, создавая защитный барьер, способный блокировать атаки противника. Барьер способен легко блокировать Кидо среднего уровня, например, путь связывания 62, даже если оно используется одним из членов Королевской охраны. Поле поглощает всё, что находится в радиусе его действия, включая живых существ, чтобы поддерживать себя. При активации он создаёт вены, подобные венам Блют Вене, на поверхности всего, что пытается поглотить .Bleach manga; Chapter 607, pages 10-14 Nocturnal Power Swapping: Yhwach and Haschwalth are two sides of a balanced scale. While Yhwach returns to being the Father of the Quincy, Haschwalth take up the mask of the ruler in his stead, as they are connected.Bleach manga; Chapter 565, page 9 Once night falls and Yhwach falls asleep, his power will be swapped with Haschwalth's.Bleach manga; Chapter 630, page 17 Гигантская духовная сила: Судя по словам Килге Опи, Яхве никак не слабее верхушки Эспады. Он без особых усилий победил Тию Харрибел, словами Килге, «она ничего не могла ему сделать». Также, по его собственным словам, только он из всего Ванденрейха способен использовать банкай Генрюусая Шигекуни Ямамото. 1000 лет назад, он прижал десятки людей к земле, в том числе и подростка Базз-Би, своим чудовищным духовным давлением, из-за чего Базз-Би назвал его монстром. Большая физическая сила: Во время свой короткой схватки с Ичиго, Яхве показал впечатляющую физическую силу. Когда Яхве пронзил шею Ичиго, сила от его атаки разрушила землю под ними.Bleach manga; Chapter 513, page 14 Большая выносливость: Яхве является очень выносливым бойцом: пронзив свое горло и пронзая себя с помощью Хайлиг Пфайль во время его сражения с Ичибеем Хьёсубе, он не показал при этом никаких признаков усталости или физического напряжения.Bleach manga; Chapter 605, pages 14-17 Владение мечом: Во время своей короткой схватки с Ичиго Яхве показал, что может неплохо управляться со своим мечом. Его точные удары достигали цели, несмотря на высокие боевые навыки Ичиго и его банкай. In battle, he can easily perform a take-down on his opponent with one hand while wielding his sword in the other. Рукопашный бой: Кроме способностей квинси, Яхве владеет рукопашным боем на некотором уровне, что он показал в бою с Ичиго Куросаки, быстро остановив и впечатав его в землю, прежде чем он смог среагировать и защититься, несмотря на свои высокие боевые навыки и Тенса Зангетсу в руке. Духовное оружие thumb|left|190px|Меч Яхве Меч из духовных частиц: С помощью креста квинси Яхве может собирать духовную энергию и частицы и превращать их в оружие. Его оружие представляет собой украшенный дадао с довольно длинной рукоятью и гардой в форме птицы. : Яхве способен создавать огромный лук на некотором расстоянии от себя. Этот лук создаёт Хайлиг Пфайль пропорционально своему размеру. Эти стрелы достаточно мощные, чтобы вернуть Яхве обратно ко дворцу Короля душ, после того как Ичибей Хьёсубе отбросил его на 1000 ри. Хайлиг Пфайль: Яхве может создавать стрелы из духовных частиц. Для этого ему не требуется духовное оружие, как обычным квинси — он стреляет ими из пальца руки. Эти стрелы выглядят как обычные хайлиг пфайль в форме пятиконечного креста, но обладают невероятной мощью и способны оставлять огромные выбоины в земле. Он может стрелять ими с огромной скоростью; такой поток стрел способен просто уничтожить тело оппонента, даже такого крепкого, как Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото. thumb|right|190px|Палаш из духовных частиц Палаш из духовных частиц: Направив свой меч в небо, Яхве способен создать огромный лук высоко над собой, который пускает стрелу обратно к его ногам. По длине стрела примерно равна росту Яхве, и, взявшись за её основание, он пользуется ей, как большим мечом. Крестообразное «оперение» стрелы, напоминающее эмблему Ванденрейха, становится гардой. Этим мечом Яхве может без заметных усилий разрубить противника, даже такого сильного, как Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото. Интересные факты *Оэцу Нимайя называет его . Цитаты |Конфликты — всегда неприятное дело.}} *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "We were never incapable of stealing your Bankai. However, your power is so great, I suspect none but myself would be capable of controlling it. For that reason, I instructed Royd not to appropriate it until I returned. So, what now? Perhaps I should use the power of your Bankai to call back the bodies of your one-time subordinates?"Bleach manga; Chapter 510, pages 11-12 *(To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "The original Gotei 13 that you established were 'defenders' in name only. They were nothing less than a brutal mob of killers. But that is precisely why they were a force to be feared. And you, Shigekuni Yamamoto, standing at the head of that group, were a true demon of the sword. You used whatever means available to defeat your enemies, and the deaths of others, even your own subordinates, carried no more weight to you than a speck of ash. But that all changed when you exterminated the Quincy. You had won for yourselves a world of peace. You found things that you desired to protect, to treasure, and in doing so, you became a group of weaklings, ready to hesitate in the name of your meaningless justice or pride. Allow me to tell you what you have failed to realize until the day of your death. Soul Society will die here today. But the Gotei 13 died with us, a thousand years ago."Bleach manga; Chapter 511, pages 11-12 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I had intended to take you back with me and re-educate you at a more gradual pace, but it seems there will be no time for that. I will drive you to submission and take you with me by force."Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 8 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Farewell, Ichigo Kurosaki. I will come for you again. So heal your wounds and wait, my precious son...born in the dark."Bleach manga; Chapter 514, page 17 *(To Uryū Ishida) "It pleases me that you are not such a fool as to simply accept this decision unquestioningly. However, your judgment is lacking. The reason why I have appointed you as my successor should be simple enough to deduce. You do not see? Then let me ask you this. Uryū. Why are you alive right now? It seems you are quick to understand. Nine years ago, when I carried out my 'Auswählen', all living Gemischt Quincy breathed their last. All but you. You are the only Quincy in all of history to survive my Auswählen. This is why I referred to you as the 'final Quincy to survive in this world'. There is something you possess that surpasses even my own power. That is why I chose to name you as my successor. Understand your place, Uryū. There is no need for doubt. You need only come with me."Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 2-4 *(To Uryū Ishida and Jugram Haschwalth) "The sealed King of the Quincy. Over 900 years, he shall recover his heartbeat. Over 90 years, he shall recover his intellect. Over nine years, he shall recover his power. And over nine days, he shall recover the world. Let us go forth. Uryū. Haschwalth. These nine days will be the end of this world."Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 16-17 |Я предвидел это. Разумеется, синигами не стали бы сидеть сложа руки, потеряв свой банкай. Я был уверен, что они найдут способ их вернуть. Но, как я также предполагал, Штернриттерам это даже нравится. Вы еще пожалеете, что забрали свои банкаи. Мои Штернриттеры начинают сражаться всерьёз. Сейчас вы познаете истинное отчаяние.}} |Спасибо тем, кто уже не с нами. Я все еще отлично вижу свой мир.}} |Знаешь, мне это даже нравится. Нулевой отряд командует всеми синигами. И его предводитель так боится меня, что уменьшил мою мощь вдвое. Лучший комплимент сложно придумать. К несчастью для тебя, хоть я и потерял половину своей силы, я всё ещё могу вернуть её назад. Кажется, я должен кое-что разъяснить. Никто не может просто так взять и забрать у меня что-либо. Даже ты. Ичибей Хьёсубе. И если ты не знал этого раньше, так знай. Все в этом мире принадлежит мне!}} |Зачем? Почему ты это сказал? Кто я, по твоему? Враг? Или все же нет? Ты даже не способен сказать "убью" в лицо тому, кто отправил в мир иной твою мамочку... Вот доказательство твоей слабости... Ичиго.}} События и сражения *Rise of the Wandenreich *Сейрейтей пал *Генрюусай Шигекуни Ямамото против Яхве — Победа *Ичиго Куросаки против Яхве — Ничья *Повышение Урюу Исиды *Королевская охрана против Ванденрейха — Победа *Ичибей Хьёсубе против Яхве — Победа *Падение Короля душ Титулы Сноски Навигация de:Yhwach en:Yhwach fr:Yhwach hu:Juha Bach id:Yhwach pl:Yhwach Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Квинси Категория:Ванденрейх